Poke Rider Rio
by CodeUmbreon5962
Summary: When Xaviax was destroyed, the resulting shockwave reawakened an old enemy. Xygard, one of the Karshian's failed experiments. And now, by utilizing another mirror world, the invasion of Earth is picking up where it left off. It's up to a new Pokémon themed group of Kamen Riders to save the world, just as Dragon Knight did 3000 years ago. IF YOU DON'T FIGHT, YOU DON'T SURVIVE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Enter the Aura**

Sam was just your average teen. Until he saw something that would change his life. A mirror with an outline in it. A shape in a mirror with nothing to create it. It looked at him with 8 red eyes, then faded away. He blinked and just dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him, continuing on his way. The teen kept walking, then he saw something else. A mirror with a door handle sticking out of it. He curiously walked over to it and looked at the people who walked right by it. Hesitantly, Sam grabbed the handle and turned it, pulling the mirror open. Immediately, he was sucked in, and the door shut behind him. When he stopped feeling like soda through a straw, he was on the ground. He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. The same thing that he saw a minute ago, except everything was reverse, like reading something in a mirror. He looked to his left and saw a man in a black suit. The man smiled and said, "Hello, young man. My name is Ace. Welcome to the Rider Battle."

Sam squinted, "Rider Battle? What is that? Where am I?" Ace oblingingly answered, "There are 12 Riders. They are selected at random. And they participate in a tournament. The one left standing will get anything they desire. As to where you are, that's an easy one. A mirror version of your world. And the only way back is to enter the tournament. Do you accept?" Sam spoke up, "If it means that I will go back home, yes." Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic box with what appeared to be cards inside. Like a card deck. Sam asked, "What is this?" Ace once again gave an answer, "That is your Poke Deck. You must draw the card and hold it to a mirror. You will gain the power to travel between worlds and compete in the Battle." Sam hesitantly drew the card and held it to the mirror behind him. A familiar figure appeared - a Lucario. It burst from the mirror and ran into Sam. A flash of light occured, and after it subsided, a new figure took Sam's place.

He had a helmet designed like a Lucario's head, mouth open for a tinted visor. On his left arm was a silver rectangle with a red triangle pointing to a red slot. The rest was a blue suit with bits of black and silver armor attatched. Ace spoke from behind him, "Welcome to the fight _Poke Rider Rio_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Making Friends/Enemies**

Sam turned around and asked, "What the heck am I wearing, man?" Ace answered as if it were obvious, "That's your Rider armor. And while wearing it, you are known as Poke Rider Rio. It gives you more strength, durability, speed, and it allows you to walk through the mirrors." Sam then asked, "Okay, can I take it off, then?" Ace nodded, "Take the deck out of that belt." The Rider looked at his waist and saw the card deck, now colored dark blue and imprinted with a golden Lucario head. He slid the deck out of the silver belt, and the suit broke off of him like glass shattering. He then recalled one of Ace's previous remarks, "So, from the way you said that I'm now participating in the Rider Battle, there are others. How many others, exactly?" Ace then answered, "11 more Riders, and here's one right now."

Sam turned around, and there was a guy about his age standing there. He wore a red T-shirt, camo cargo pants, and combat boots. But what really distinguished him was the Poke Deck in his hand. Forest green colored, with a golden Chesnaught head imprinted. Ace smiled, "Ah, let me introduce you two. Sam, meet Poke Rider Naught. Cade, meet Poke Rider Rio. Now, I suggest you fight." He then turned away and stepped through a nearby window as if it were a vertical pool of water. Cade spoke up, "You heard him, let's fight." Sam looked confused, "Wait, what? I don't wanna fight you." Cade held the deck up, and a silver belt with a rectangle slot on the front appeared around his waist. He finished the debate by uttering, "You don't have a choice in that," and slammed the deck into the slot.

Forest green colored glass materialized on him, then it shattered, revealing a new form in Cade's place. The helmet was designed like a Chesnaught head with the eyes and the space between them tinted, and bits of green and cream colored armor took form. He had the same gauntlet on his left forearm as Rio, and he took a card out of the deck. He slid the card into the silver gauntlet's slot, and a mechanical voice rang out, "_Sword Vent_." Two spikes with handles on the wider ends appeared in Naught's hands, similar to the spikes on a Chesnaught's shell. He then demanded, "Transform, or I will kill you. Right here, right now." Sam hesitantly held the deck out, and slammed the deck into the rectangle slot. Dark blue glass materialized on him, then it shattered to reveal Poke Rider Rio. He took a card out of his own deck and put it in his gauntlet. The mecanical voice rang out again, "_Sword Vent_." A sword shaped like Lucario's tail with a handle on the end appeared in Rio's hand, and he raised it up, "Okay, let's get this over with."


End file.
